


domesticity

by brandywine421



Series: Unfinished AUs of Flail (aka fail) [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper froze with a perfectly square bite of waffle halfway to her mouth.  Tony turned and watched Steve yawn and stretch at the window.</p>
<p>"You're drooling," Tony hissed at her.  She blushed and promptly ate her waffle and nodded at Steve again.</p>
<p>Tony had always been a member of the Captain America Appreciation Society, a legacy if you considered his father as the originator.  He scanned his friend to see what had Pepper riled up this early.  Tight shirt, more worn than his usual workout shirts with frayed, misshapen collar flashing his tasty-looking collarbone.  His sweatpants hung low, the elastic stretched and he could see a stripe of hip when he turned to greet them with a sleepy wave. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Part of a collection of abandoned, but not unloved, fics I will never finish.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	domesticity

sweatpants sunday  
  
Pepper froze with a perfectly square bite of waffle halfway to her mouth.  Tony turned and watched Steve yawn and stretch at the window.  
  
"You're drooling," Tony hissed at her.  She blushed and promptly ate her waffle and nodded at Steve again.  
  
Tony had always been a member of the Captain America Appreciation Society, a legacy if you considered his father as the originator.  He scanned his friend to see what had Pepper riled up this early.  Tight shirt, more worn than his usual workout shirts with frayed, misshapen collar flashing his tasty-looking collarbone.  His sweatpants hung low, the elastic stretched and he could see a stripe of hip when he turned to greet them with a sleepy wave.  He was more fuckable than adorable with the scruff warming his chin.  
  
"There are some waffles left," Pepper said.  
  
Steve didn't talk much in the mornings but nodded as he shuffled toward the coffee.  
  
Then he noticed what had caught Pepper's attention.  The Captain definitely dressed left and he definitely wasn't wearing underpants today.  She was mesmerized and he smacked her hand.  "Shame on you."  
  
"It's early for shaming," Natasha said, soundless as she padded into the kitchen.  "And usually going the opposite direction."  
  
He wasn't ogling either of the redheads, openly anyway, and he knew what Pepper was covering.  Natasha was wearing, weirdly, one of Steve's normal workout shirts without a bra giving him full opportunity to ogle.  She also seemed to be wearing a pair of his boxer briefs as shorts.  "Wait a minute," Pepper said, catching on a second after he did.  
  
"When did you get back in, Natasha?" Tony greeted her.  
  
"Late," she replied, taking the seat beside her.  Her dark eyes found Steve who was negotiating with the coffee maker with a fork.  
  
She smirked appreciatively and Tony kicked at her chair.  "Shame."  
  
"I am allowed to ogle," she said, flicking her eyes across him again.  
  
Pepper gasped.  "You finally bagged him?"  
  
Steve thumped the coffeemaker with the fork.  The fork bent slightly but the light obediently clicked on.  
  
"That happened weeks ago," Tony replied.  "We had a whole house meeting about it."  
  
Pepper frowned.  "I don't live here anymore, but I should have still been informed.  You had a meeting?"  
  
Steve walked over, put a cup of coffee in front of Natasha and walked back.  Tony couldn't help but watch the swing between his legs.  
  
"Just going over the rules.  Always use a condom, no sex in common areas, no sex toys in the dishwasher," Tony started.  
  
"Bruce asked for a sample.  Who does that?" Steve muttered from across the room without looking at them.  
  
"Well, on behalf of all the ladies of the world, congratulations," Pepper said.  
  
Steve shuffled over and sat down beside Tony, his hair disheveled but not hiding his heavy-lidded eyes.  "Someone should congratulate _me_.  It took months to convince her."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a bunch of drabbles about coffee and sweatpants and oatmeal. It turned into something else and then nothing.


End file.
